project_quasarfandomcom-20200213-history
QuaS-R Technology
Quantum Structural Reconfiguration, is a high-energy (usually powered by dark energy batteries called QUBES), computer intensive process for warping the very fabric of reality. Starting on the planck level of alteration, a QuaS-R device restructures the binary nature of a given space to create the desired result. Working partially on the basis of string theory, that an infinite number of possibilities could occupy a given space, QuaS-R tech is able to create almost anything out of nothing. However, excessively large amounts of energy, processing power, and time are needed to make a whole, solid object of a decent size, making it a nonviable option for production of goods. Seeing potential in the technology though, it was later weaponized, the easiest forms of manipulation are often compared to elemental magic (ex. the control of fire, ice, etc.). This means of elemental control began as an added effect for projectile weaponry, as the projectile leaves the barrel, the QuaS-R device converts the outter layer of the object(s) into an unstable coating of charged plasma. The configuration of the plasma is encoded to change into whatever element the device is attuned too, ranging from firey explosions, to a splatter of encompassing ice. Wanting more control of the elements, the technology was adapted to be used as a primary weapon by itself, energy packs, and processors are built into armor or directly implanted into the flesh (this latter option being the most powerful). Through a combination of personal energy focusing, muscle impulses, and actual movement of the body, a QuaS-R user is able to direct massive amounts of dark energy in complex ways. Q-Tech Theory (Ramblings/unedited speculation) "In short I'm considering using the quantum zeno effect (yes a real thing) to describe the ability to adjust macro objects through division-observance. A sort of divide and conquer of reality. I would have to really take a look at some things but pretty much I want to postulate the idea that objective reality is not made of divisible parts. The secret sauce that sapients have is the inherent ability to see the world as divisible at all levels. Later paired with q-tech it allows people to dial up or down their divisible reality. Allowing it to become more objectively infinite and static or to become subjectively erratic and disparate. Functionally this means allowing micro things to break apart (ice becomes water and so forth) or for things that divisibly are normally separate say for example a sheet of steel and oak tree to become one indivisible object. It's really playing around with Heisenberg quite a bit. Then applying Zeno's paradox and going full tilt with a dash of political philosophy and essence for flavor. Food for thought. If a grain of sand from the beach of California falls in to the ocean is it not obvious that California is any less? Just how many grains of sand till a California is not a Califonia? We perceive the world as divisible but an astronaut sees it as a unit. If a drop of water from the pacific ocean is moved to the atlantic ocean did any thing really happen? So it's sort of playing on this idea. That the sapients eventually can make technologies that treat systems as units. Allowing merging and creating super objects. Or things that were once possible but not actually real. So a vessel is but a droplet that was whisked away along a current of all one objective part. We think of it as one unit. But objectively it's just an amalgamation of what is already one infinite thing. It "travels" along just as much as line along your paper is traveling from left to right. There's no difference between the "start" and the end because objectively it's all just "Line". Every sapient is dividing things with their own observance effect. How one undivides and another doesn't just undo it is a deep systems issue. Well the important distinction is that it's the technology that allows one to see or perceive an objective singular infinity. I think if it was too much of a mind bender you probably wouldn't be sapient any more. Essentially you'd cross the line and become it. They probably develop a sixth sense about how static things are. So almost any q-tech even those by machines would give of a sense of how many static "objects" they are creating. A q-tech user down the road who just divided and merged a concrete slab in to the open air and created a static fireball might be easily detected. I need to think of limitations on indivisibility though. If you can make your chest indivisible with an tungsten steel chest plate you are nearly invincible. Especially because if you are pierced and should bleed you can become indivisible with another object and so forth. Frankenstein until it is practical to divide again. The paradox that any one witnessing this would experience would be immense." Category:Technology